Shira and Diego Forever II
by Adrian777
Summary: This is the sequel to Shira and Diego Forever. Shira and Diego were able to defeat Lenny with the help of Shira's brother Shane, and were able to avoid any further confrontations with Tony and his pack. Wanting to live in peace, the 3 sabres must decide whether they should keep running or confront Tony and put an end to all the madness. Shira and Diego's love story continues...
1. Another Cold Night

**Im back with Season 2. If you haven't read Season 1 (Shira and Diego Forever), I recommend you read it. Otherwise you will be lost in the sauce. Please note that I do not own any of these characters. I apologize for taking so long with Season 2. I made Season 1 directly after Ice Age 4 came out, I fell in love with Shira as a character and her relationship with Diego. Season 2 hopefully you guys will enjoy. I received so many positive comments about my story, Im so glad you guys enjoy so much. I will try to post 1 chapter everyday. Maybe 7 chapters in this season maybe 10... who knows. I will say this tho. This series is strictly about Diego and Shira. So i apologize for those who wish to read about Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Granny, Peaches, Julian, Buck, etc. They probably will be mentioned, but don't expect too much from them. Lastly, Season 3 will come after Ice Age 6. Fingers crossed Ice Age 6, Shira and Diego are either pregnant or have kids already. I hope she gets pregnant. Then It'll be like Ice Age 3, everybody's looking out for Shira when shes pregnant. A movie about them/her is a dream. They better keep Dennis Leary and DEFINITELY KEEP JENNIFER LOPEZ. No one else can play Shira. No one else better play Shira. I will complain to somebody.. idk who, but i will. Eventually**

 **XD I apologize for rambling. Just thought I should speak my mind a little. If you agree with me please leave a review. If not, well still i'd appreciate feedback on this story. Without further ado, Season 2...**

 **Chapter 1**

The forest is a beautiful and peaceful place at night. The moon shines its bright light over the earth lighting up its beautiful features. The leaves on the trees reflect the moons brightness and lights up ever so slightly. The rivers, lakes, and ponds reflect the nights image in a way that you'd think that you would be swimming with the stars. The wind whistles ever so softly though the trees and dances over the open field. Nothing to be heard but the quiet sounds of the insects, and the whispers of the wind.

On this cool and chilly night, our three saber-tooth tigers are fast asleep inside a mountain-side cave, well big enough for three sabres to live in, possibly more. The bottom of the cave is floored with the softest of smooth green grass, the walls are coated with lime green leaves, and thick vines. Right outside the cave, a body of water is conveniently present. They couldn't have picked a better location or cave to reside in. Its been a couple of months since the sabres were attacked by Lenny. Due to Lenny's "final words of wisdom," they all thought it was best to try an avoid another fight. Especially with Diego being severely hurt at the moment. They ran miles away from their old cave in search of another that was a safe distance from all the danger. Eventually finding this one.

Presently, Diego's injuries have healed up pretty nicely as he sleeps nuzzled up with the love of his life. Shira has never been happier. She is reunited and living with her annoying yet still loving and protecting big brother Shane. She also is grateful that Diego wounds were able to heal and that he is back to his old self again. She is able to sleep with a more than satisfied facial expression as she sleeps nuzzled up with the love of her life. Shane, even though his pack is out to get him, still misses how everything used to be. Sleeping in his old cave. Going out with his friends to hunt. Not having to have killed who used to be his friend, Lenny. Shane misses it all, but he doesn't regret a thing that he did. His number one job in the world, as soon as she was born, was to look out for and protect is younger sister. No matter what. Even if it means, turning his back on everyone back home. He knows that the leader of the pack Tony has sentenced them all to death because of the murder of his brother Soto. He understands that his fate and his sisters fate are due to Diego's actions. But instead of blaming and fighting Diego for getting his sister and him involved, he sees Diego as family. Family means that you stick together no matter what. My problems are your problems and your problems are mine. He has accepted this truth and currently lives to do only one thing, protect his younger sister at all costs. Shane has is own little patch of soft grass in the back corner of the cave where he sleeps. Our three sabres are living peacefully... at the moment.

A gust of cool wind suddenly flows deep inside the cave, moving the blades of grass, making the leaves dance, and swinging the vines. The fur on the back of Shane's neck rises as he begins to shiver. He slowly wakes from this cool breeze, as he lets out a quiet yawn. Not wanting to wake the 2 sabres, he quietly stretches in a cat-like fashion and exits the cave. He walks over to the small pond and licks the surface. After satisfying his thirst, he looks at his reflection in the water. _I enjoy being with my sister again. After all these years of not seeing her, being able to actually live with her is great. Im grateful for the sabre shes in love with. Diego seems like a hard-ass but in actuality he really is a big softie. Why does he hate being called softie. His reactions are priceless. Maybe kitty is the only one who can call him that and not get the 'your death is coming soon' look from him. Kitty gives me that same look when I call her kitty. I don't love annoying them but, its just fun being involved every once in a while. I feel if i don't include myself in their life, ill be like a boring neighbor or something. Im living the third-wheel life. Its not like im going to be running into any female sabres anytime soon. Oh well. Wait, hold on. Is this really happening? Did i really wake up this early just to look at myself at the lake and to talk to myself? Why am I up so early thinking about this stuff? Its weird. Im probably just tired. Im also hungry. Maybe i can find a small animal thats dumb enough to be wandering alone at night. With that thought, Shane wanders off from the cave to look for prey._ Trying to catch a scent, he sniffs the ground. _Wait a minute. Now im one of the dumb animals wandering around at night. Oh well, I wish animal would try to eat me. It would be the first time my food came to me._ Shane chuckled to himself as he continued to look for food.

Meanwhile at the cave... Shira's head is rested softly on the side of Diego's arm. Diego's body is pressed up against Shira's side. With their bodies warming each other up during this chilly night, the two sabres sleep peacefully. The forest suddenly became unusually quiet. The sounds of the insects, the whistling of the wind, not a single sound could be heard. Suddenly the snapping of a twig caused Diego's ears to flick up, and open his eyes. He tenses up his body and he lets out a low growl surveying the area and the entrance of the cave with his golden glowing eyes. Shira yawns as she is awakened by Diego's tensed body and growl. "Its still night Diego, why are you up?" "I thought I heard something, probably nothing but not taking any chances. Try and go back to sleep ill be right back," Diego says as he stretches and walks toward the entrance of the cave. Shira rolls her eyes at Diego's actions and goes back to sleep. He looks at the forest from inside the cave, he doesn't wish to leave Shira's side or let her out of his sight, especially after what happened last time. While looking he hears and sees a sudden shake in a bush. Diego lets out a small growl as he directs his full attention to the bush. "Coming out of those bushes is going to be the dumbest thing you've ever done. It will also be the last thing you ever do," Diego angrily says as he lowers his body prepared to take down whatever comes out of the bush."Oh really? I seriously doubt that Diego," the figure said in a villainous tone as he emerged from the bushes.

Diego's facial expression went from angry to raged as he vocally and very aggressively roars, baring his fangs at the now visible animal. It was an orange sabre, same color as Diego, very big and muscular. Shira's eyes suddenly bolted open as she awakes to Diego's sees Diego in a defensive position at the cave's entrance. "I don't know who you are, how you know my name, or how you found us, but i couldn't care less. Turning around and forgetting you ever saw this place is your best option. Diego fiercefully states. "You seriously think threatening me will work? After I came all this way. Or should I say, after we came all this way," the sabre says with a smirk on his face. Suddenly 5 more sabres emerge from the bushes. Every last one of them baring their fangs, growling, and eyes set directly on Diego. Shira runs up to Diego's side and gasps. Her expression then turns to anger as she bares her fangs also. "Probably nothing Diego?," Shira says eyeing Diego from the corner of her eye. "Not the time to be nagging me Shira, we need to come up with a plan," Diego states. "No, i just figured we just sit here and look at them until they go away, Shira says irritably. Diego rolls his eyes and focuses on his target. "Just who are you and what do you want?" Diego asks. The sabre laughs," You just said you didn't care. Now you do? I'm assuming your just trying to buy time. I mean seriously, what other pack of sabres is after you? Ill humor you though," The sabres voice progressively became deeper and vicious," My brother was the leader of your pack, and you killed him. Soto died by your hands. You know why im here, You know who i am, and You know what about to happen. Do you really want to try and fight your way through this one Diego?" Diego growls as he looks at the sabre. "Tony...," He says aggressively under his breath.

"Diego, whats the plan," Shira asks quietly never breaking eye contact with the sabres. "Run inside the cave, wake Shane and the 2 of you take off. Ill hold them off as long as i can." A look of concern overwhelms Shira's face," Diego, you know thats the dumbest thing i have ever heard. And Shane says a lot of dumb things. Im not leaving you again. We are in this together." Diego wants to tell her to do what he says because its not up for debate but he knows just how stubborn she is. "Shane wake up and get out here. We've got company!," Shira yells. After not hearing a response, she turns her head toward the cave, only to see hes not there. "SHANE!," Diego yells. "He's not here!," Shira says to Diego. Tony chuckles," Shane? I'd figure thats the last person on earth you guys would want to be relying on right now." "What are you talking about," Diego says angrily. Tony still chuckling," You three are the only ones that knew of your current whereabouts. Did any of you see Shane leave? How else do you think we would've found this place? Shira's eyes widened with fear," No, you're lying. He wouldn't". Diego growls. "He apparently missed home so much, that he was willing to sacrifice your whereabouts just so id accept him back into the pack," Tony states. Tony then sticks his head in the bush and bites something towards the bottom. He then drags out for all to see. Shira and Diego's eyes widened with horror. Shane's torn, bloody, lifeless, corpse laid there right in front of there eyes.

Tears began to fall from Shira's face as she looked at her brothers mutilated body. "SHANE!," Shira screams as she bares her fangs and roars loudly. "I guess he just didn't understand me when i said, he was doomed to die along with you all," Tony states as he smiles at his sister. Diego realizes that Tony is trying to bait Shira out to attack. "SHIRA! Don't let him get to you. He is going to pay for what he did to Shane. But jumping out there isn't going to bring him back!," Diego states vocally. Shira turns to Diego," Don't let him get to me? DON'T LET HIM GET TO ME? HE KILLED MY BROTHER. HE MURDERED SHANE!. He just tosses my brothers body out in front of me. And you tell me, not to let him get to me?," Shira says ferociously. Diego realizes that no matter what he said, it wouldn't stop her from trying to kill Tony. "Wow you look pissed. It's Shira... right? Well, just in case you wanted to know. Just before he told me your exact whereabouts he begged for a deal. He told me that if i didn't harm you and you alone, and if i let you and himself back into the pack, he would give me Diegos position. He said he blames Diego for putting you both in that situation. He felt that you and him shouldn't be punished." Tony then began to laugh," I TOLD HIM I AGREED AND ACCEPTED THE DEAL. As soon as he gave me the location, my sabres pinned him down and Oh you see this large rip in his throat? You can guess what happened." Tony then smiles at Shira once more. Shira, fed up with Tony's arrogance, lowers her body to lunge at him. The sabres with Tony lower their body ready to take Shira down. "NO, leave her to me," Tony says to the other sabres. They returned to their normal position and kept there eyes on Diego.

Diego turns his back to the sabres and hops in front of Shira. Shira's facial expression changes slightly when she saw Diego teary eyed. "Shira listen to me. I know your are hurting. I know its not fair for me to ask this of you but, don't throw your life away. You know hes going to kill you. I will not be able to live with myself if that happened. You are my everything. The only sabre I've ever felt this way about. I can't let you throw your life away right in front of my eyes. So please Shira, listen to me when i say, run... You can outrun every sabre here. Go back to the herd. I know you can easily catch Sid's scent from here. Tell them what happened. He will probably come after them next. Live on Shira. Don't die..." Shira looks at Diego's seriously worried face. "But Diego, if i leave, then that means you...," Shira is cut off by Diego. "Yeah i know. Better the guy that deserves it rather than you Shira. Stop wasting time and go Shira before its too..." Before Diego can finish 3 sabres pounce on him. Pinning him down to the surface. "DIEGO!," Shira yells. "SHIRA RUN GO, NOW!," Diego roars. Tears begin to flow down Shira's cheek as she prepares to take off. But before she can, Tony and the other 2 sabres block her way. "Oh shes not going anywhere," Tony says with a sinister look on his face. "TONY LET HER GO, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS," Diego roars. "I really don't care. You killed my brother. Now, im going to make you suffer. By killing your heart first," Tony states. Shira, lowers her body, bares her teeth, and growls. With her claws out, she lunges at one of the sabres and bites his throat. Just as the other sabre leaps at Shira, she jumps off of the slowly bleeding out sabre and claws the other one across the face. Tony waits for the right moment to hop in. Shira and the other sabre are taking turns clawing and biting at each other. Eventually, the sabre strikes Shira, across the head and claws right above her eye. Shira growls in pain, as she is still cornered. "SHIRA!," Diego yells. As he is being pinned down by 3 heavy set sabres and can't move. Blood now blinds Shira's right eye as all she can do is growl and look back and forth at both sabres, waiting for one to attack. Eventually she very carelessly just lunges at the sabre and the sabre back-paws her upside the back of the head. Shira falls to the ground whimpering in pain. Now dizzy, Shira can't see clearly. The sabre pounces on Shira pinning her down. Tony approaches the defenseless tigress. The 3 sabres turn Diego's head and holds its down, forcing him to watch whats about to happen.

"TONY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS... TONY... STOP,"Diego, roars thunderously. Tony looks back at Diego," You're pathetic, uselessly pleading for her life. At least she was able to kill one of my sabres. There you are just laying there defenseless. Ready to die. At least she fought for her life. But at the end of the day, it was futile," Tony states as he gets closer to the pinned grey sabre. Tony brings out his claws and drags them on the ground on his way to Shira. The sabre holding her down, turns her head away, exposing her neck. "You put up a good fight Shira. You've earned a quick an painless death. "NOOOOO!," Diego roars at the top of his throat as he bites the sabres arm that was holding the side of his head down. The other two sabres claw Diego's rib cage and neck. Tears begin to flow down Shira's eyes as her head was facing that direction and she witnessed the sabres lethal assault on Diego. "I guess both of you will die at the same time then. Its a shame, you and your brother had nothing to do with this. Oh well," Tony states. A pool of blood began to form underneath Diego, as he was still being held down. His vision began to blur. _Shira, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Loving you, brought you into this. My past came back to haunt me and doing so, I brought it on to you. Im so sorry kitty. Im so sorry my love._ Diego, begin to tear as his vision was all but a blur. All he could see was an orange sabre raise what seemed like his arm over Shira's body. _Shira..._ The shape he blindly made out to be an arm over Shira, came slashing down. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Diego lets out a vocalized roar that could've been heard hundreds of miles away. Diego hops up, claws out, tensed, fur risen on the back of his neck, as he looks around. Shira, bolts up with him," Diego what is it, whats going on?" Diego looks at Shira with a look of confusion," You?... I thought you... It was just a...," Diego's look changed from pissed to a look of relief and joy. He pounced on Shira and began to nuzzle her. Shira, still tired and confused, nuzzled back for a second," Diego, stop whats going on. What happened. You had a bad dream?" Diego stops nuzzling and looks down at his mate. "It felt so real. I thought I has lost you. I thought that you were..." Diego was so relieved he couldn't finish his sentence. He stared into his loves crystal bright blue-green eyes and all he could do was smile. Shira, realizing what happened just smiles at Diego and licks his cheek. "Im not going anywhere anytime soon softie," Shira says as she smiles back at Diego. Just before Diego leaned in for a kiss, he realized that in his dream both Shira and Shane died. He looks up at Shane's corner and sees hes not there. Diego's face turns from excited to worried. "Where's Shane," Diego asks. "Uhh, Probably hunting. I dont know. I didn't hear him get up.," Shira replies. _Would he actually tell the leader our position just to get back in the pack? Would he betray us? Maybe my dream was a sign. What are the odds of me dreaming hes not being there, then waking up and hes not there. I can't take any chances. If there even is a chance that he might give away our location i have to stop him. By any means..._ "Shira we have to go look for him, its not safe for him to wandering out alone," Diego said. _If I told her the real reason I want to go looking for him, she will think Im crazy and it would hurt her to think that I dont trust her brother._ "Diego, i think Shane's more than capable of handling himself," Shira said. "I know he is, but you know our situation right now. We can't afford to leave anything to chance," Diego says looking Shira dead in her eyes. "Your right Diego lets go, but if he's just laying down somewhere doing nothing, and i had to get up in the middle of the night for nothing, im going to kill you both," Shira said as she stretches. Diego and Shira walk to the entrance of the cave. Diego looks at Shira," Lets go... Your not seriously going to kill me right?" Shira smiles at Diego as she starts walking. Diego shakes his head and chuckles as he catches up to her. The two sabres head off into the night to find Shane.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Do not expect every chapter to be this long. I kept coming up with ideas on how to make this chapter interesting. Its why it lasted so long. I will try to update every day. Please comment/review. I know there will be grammar and spelling errors. Im human. Keep looking out for more and more chapters. Thank you for reading. And Thanks for the feedback.**


	2. Trust

**Thank you for reading my stories. I know its only Chapter two, but hopefully you guys are really enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review on how u feel about this chapter, the story as a whole, the series as a whole, etc. Your criticism helps me become a better writer for you guys. Thank you… and enjoy…**

 **Chapter 2**

As the sabres continued their nighttime journey through the thick forest. The once a midnight sky began to awaken. As the moon set and the sun began to rise, the ever-so dark forest became an image of beauty. The sun's presence lit the path for the sabres to follow as they advanced on their quest to find Shira's brother.

Diego and Shira noticed the sun began to rise as they look at each other concerned. "Diego, he's probably back at the cave by now. It wouldn't take him this long to catch a kill." Diego realizes that Shira is most likely right and looks at the ground beneath her paws. _I wouldn't have come all the way out here if I had just thought that he was out hunting. My dream was all too real for me to take any chances._ Diego then looks up at his mate with a slight smile on his face. _I'm so happy that it was just a dream. That my love, my one and only is alive and well. She still here with me, and I with her. Forever._

"Diego… are you okay," Shira asked with a puzzled look on her face. Diego immediately snaps back to reality. "(Fake cough)…. Yeah I'm fine kitty. I just worry something bad may have happened to him." "Oh really," Shira says with a smirk on her face. The female sabre instantly leaps onto Diego and pins him down. "Shira what are you….," Diego says with a confused look on his face. "Last time I checked, when you're worried about someone, you don't start smiling. What's really going on Diego?" Diego's face changed from confused to worry. _Damn I never was good at lying. Am I really going to have to tell her the truth? She's going to think I'm crazy! She already told me that she'd kill me if she came out here for nothing when she could've been sleeping. If I tell her that my dream is the reason we are looking for Shane_ …

"Diego," Shira says worryingly. Diego, once again, snaps back to reality. "Diego, what are you hiding from me. What aren't you telling me," Shira says vocally as she starts to get irritated. Diego sighs in defeat as he realizes he has to tell her. "Look, Shira…," Diego says as he lifts himself up from under Shira's body. "You are going to think I'm crazy. Hell thinking about it myself, I'd think I'm crazy. But my sole mission in this life is to love and protect you. By all means. Making sure nothing bad even thinks about coming your way." Shira sits down by Diego and looks into his pure golden eyes. "Last night, I had a realistic dream about you, me, and Shane." Shira tilts her head in confusion, "I assumed that, but what does...," Shira starts but is interrupted by Diego. "I can explain that Shira, just listen to me." Diego then explains his whole dream to Shira. Shane missing, Tony appearing, Shane's betrayal and death, Shira's death being the last thing he saw. "When I woke up and saw Shane missing, Shira I just had to know where he went. I can't take chances. Not with you," Diego finished as he looks Shira in her crimson blue-green eyes, awaiting a response. "So we are out here because you fear my brother betrayed us. And you feel this way because it happened in your dream?" Shira says with a sarcastic smile on her face. _He really thinks that my brother would do something like that. My brother would never do anything that was cause me harm. He cares for safety just as much as Diego does. It's sweet of him to want to go to the extreme to protect me though. Even if it means tracking down my idiot brother. He's willing to do anything to ensure my safety. He's such a softie. My softie…._

Shira lets out a quick giggle as she punches Diego's shoulder. "What was that for," Diego asks. "For being an idiot," Shira says. "You don't really believe my brother would do something like that do you? Just because you dreamed it happened doesn't mean that it's going to happen. I love you for everything that you do for me and everything that you are willing to do for me. Finding my brother will do nothing but waste time, and prove that it was just a dream," Shira says as she punches Diego again. This time she has a serious face. "Instead of lying to me. You should have told me the truth. I want to be able to trust that no matter what this issue or topic is, you will be honest with me Diego. As I to you." Shira says as she shakes her head and walks in the direction of the cave. "I'll see you back at the cave Diego." Shira says with a disappointed look on her face as she took off.

 _She smiles, then she laughs, hits me, then gets upset, hits me again, then takes off. Women… Oh well, I guess it could've been a lot worse. But she's right, normally I would've called her a name back after she called me an idiot but, I guess I really was acting like an idiot. I should've been honest with her from the start. I don't enjoy fighting with her, play-fighting I'm all up for it but, fighting-fighting… I could care less for. Male sabres are supposed to treat their mates like shit. They are supposed to be more dominate, get what they want when they want it. At least, that's what I've witnessed. I don't see myself being like that. I can't and won't ever be like that. Nobody deserves to be treated that way, especially Shira. I'm so happy that I'm the one that gets to be hers. I'm the one that gets to spend the rest of my life with her. And here I am, lying straight to her face about stupid shit. I need to fix this._ With that last thought in his mind, Diego began running after Shira.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest…. _Damn, I really screwed up big time. Sis and Diego are going to kill me. (Chuckles), how did I get myself in this mess?_ Shane runs full speed through the forest as he doesn't even bother looking back at the group of angry male deer, with full grown and sharp antlers, chasing him. _How was I supposed to know that deer calf was apparently off the menu? He was so good. Now the angry relatives won't leave me alone. I need to find a way to handle this. They've been chasing me all night. Relentless motherf*ckers. I'm getting exhausted. At least if I get hungry again, I can try to kill off one of them. (Chuckles) Just another case of my food coming to me._

Shane continues to run through the forest trying to get a good distance in between him and the mob of angry deer chasing him. Looking ahead he sees a trench that he can jump over and make to the other side, ensuring his safety. He knows that the deer can't make that jump and they would have no choice but to just give up and walk away. Smiling at his plan, Shane uses the last of his energy to speed up. _This is my way out, all I've got to do is make this jump and I'm home free._ As if it were an instinct Shane jumps as soon as he runs out of land and reaches the trench. In order to make sure he clears the trench, he put a little more into the jump than he should have. Making it to the other side, he is unable to slow himself down as he slides on the snow with his claws out. Shane sees ahead of him and realizes there is nothing he can do as he is about to fall down a deep hill leading to a river filled with sharp rocks and stones. _Dammit, you escape one tragedy, only to find yourself preparing for another. Why me!_

The grey sabre closes his eyes as he doesn't wish to watch the horror that is about to happen. Right before he reaches the hill, Shane is viciously tackled to the side, ultimately stopping him from going downhill. He roars in pain as he took a nasty hit to his shoulder and head. "Oh what a hero..." Utter silence. "(Clears throat)… I said…. Oh what a hero he is for saving his life," Shane heard someone say. As he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of where he heard the voice, he suddenly popped up and bared his fangs. With Shane's eyes focused on the animal that appears to have fangs, an orange coat, and claws. All he could do was stare in disbelief.

"How the hell did you find me," Shane growls.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review and continue reading this season. Next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for the feedback!**


	3. Acceptance

**So I've decided to post a chapter every other day. Its better for me. Gives me more time to brainstorm and write a better story for you guys. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 3**

"How the hell did you find me," Shane growls. The orange sabre rolls his eyes," So, I risk my life to save you and this is what I get? Damn, just disrespectful." Shane lets out a chuckle at the sabres remark. "Just who the hell are you? I'm assuming you're apart of Tony's pack." The orange sabre gets in the low-ready position as he bares his fangs and growls at Shane. "I guess that means you know exactly what we were told to do when we find you then…." Shane smiles as he does he same," Let's dance pussycat!"

The two sabres immediately leap at each other, starting their brawl. With the orange sabre being the bigger of the two, taking down Shane was almost effortless. Shane fights this sabre using the same method he used to fight Lenny. Every time the orange sabre would swipe or try to claw, Shane would dodge it as if he was toying with him. Even though the orange sabre was stronger, Shane's agility and reflexes were out of his league. No matter how hard, how fast, or when the orange sabre threw an assault, nothing would ever land on Shane.

Continuing to claw and bite, Shane instantly swipes at the sabre's eye. His quick swipe was more than enough to get the sabre off of him. Shocked at the quickness and accuracy of his strike, the sabre presses on his eye with his paw. "Heh, so what your friends said was true, you are good," the bleeding sabre says. Shane never breaks eye contact with the sabre," before I finish this, I need to ask you something." "Finish? (Chuckles) We've just beg…., the orange sabre starts but is interrupted by Shane.

"Mmhmm.. yeah.. okay, If you say so…. Anyways, I do have a serious question. It makes absolutely no sense why you would save me? If you were told to find me and the others and kill us…. Why would you save me? Knowing I could easily kill you." The orange sabre chuckles to himself. "Damn they told me you was a cocky son of a b*tch, but I didn't think it was possible to be this cocky. I got to give it to you." Shane fake smiles," I appreciate the compliment, but that doesn't answer the question." "Look, I saw an opportunity to make something of myself. We were told to find you and kill you on the spot.

Unlike Tony, I don't operate that way. When we were all given orders, the sabres that refused were banned from the pack. I refused because I just don't believe in killing for other people's needs. Never have never will. The other sabres that were banned with me are good people. They refused because they claimed to be your best friends." Shane's face showed signs of worry as he looks at the ground in deep thought. _If what he is saying is true, then I'm the reason that they were banned from the pack. I'm the reason that my friends are roaming through to forest by themselves._

Shane then looked back up at the injured sabre. "They said that you guys went out a lot and did stupid shit together. I didn't really care all that much but, they told me all about you. It was then that we all made the decision to find you and your sister and help protect you guys." Shane chuckles," If that was the case, why did you attack me? Last time I checked, protecting and killing were completely opposite!"

The orange sabre continues to wipe the blood off his face as he explains himself. "You see, your gang told me you were the only grey sabre in the forest, ever since your sister ran away. They also said that your personality best describes you… sarcastic, cocky, full of life, and great sense of humor. The thing that interested me was the fact that they said you are almost impossible to beat in a brawl. Me, being a cocky, prideful sabre myself had to try and seek truth to this. When I saw a grey sabre, being yourself, sliding to his death my first instinct was to save you. I wanted you to think I was going to kill you so I could see you fight for your life. Everything I heard about you was true," the orange sabre says while chuckling a bit.

Shane walks up to the sabre and inspects his wound. "I clawed your eyebrow, I completely missed your eye. I'm getting soft," He says laughing. The orange sabre sighs in relief as he is thankful for still having two eyes. "Next time though, maybe tell me that you want to test my fighting skills or something. I could've killed you, you know." The sabre smirks as he now knows this to be true. "What's your name by the way? This entire time, you never told me who you were" "It's Cory." Shane looks away as he chuckles. "Okay what is it about my name? Your friends laughed too," Cory demanded. Hearing this causes Shane to smile," It's an inside joke. We will tell you all about it Cory," he says trying not to smile. "By the way, where are the rest of you guys? I can't smell anyone else nearby. Don't tell me you guys thought it was a good idea to split up and search the whole forest for us," Shane says with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, we didn't really think it through. By the way, I'm going to need to find a river or pond or something to wash my eye would in. I'm losing a lot of blood."

Shane looks at Cory's cut and sees that the bleeding has slowed but hasn't stopped yet. "Well, I did just pass a trench that has a river at the bottom of it. Or we could roll down this hill and hopefully land on a soft rock. It may hurt but you'll get your water," Shane says with a smile on his face. "They were right about you being a sarcastic ass too," Cory responds. "Ahhhh, they know me so well… Anyways, im pretty sure, if we walk along the hillside, we will find a way to easily access the river, instead of falling to our deaths." Shane says on the top of the hill, as he walks alongside the river path. "I guess if that's our only option. Hopefully we find a way down the hill soon. My head hurts like hell," Cory complains. Shane laughs, "Like I said before, you should've told me that you were interested in my fighting skills. I probably would've just b*tch slapped you or something." Both sabres chuckle as they begin to look for a way down the hill to reach the river.

 _Damn, I really should think about my actions more. I meant well, I think. Not telling Shira the truth would've prevented from her getting upset in the first place. Telling her the truth was were everything went south. (Sighs) Why does this bother me so much? Fights happen in relationships. Nothing is perfect, but this is the first time I've ever lied to her. I think I actually hurt her this time. She told me that she wants to trust me with anything and I basically just threw all of that away. Maybe I am an idiot. I really do need to fix this._ Diego finally reaches the cave after what seemed like miles of running. _Damn either Shira was pissed and ran her ass off, or shes been working on her run. Either way, she got here hella quick. Alright here goes nothing._

Diego quietly enters the cave and looks around. He finds his sapphire eyed tigress laying down in what normally is Shane's corner presumably sleeping. He gently walks up to Shira and lays down next to her. _If Shane were to walk in right now, he would be pissed. He told us specifically to stay away from his patch. The last thing he wants is to smell our nasty scents in his sleep. He already caught Shira sleeping there before and that fight lasted forever. I guess she is so upset that the last thing she cares for is her brother's dumb rules._ Diego turns and faces his mate, only to find her eyes meeting his.

They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity as both sabres wait for the other to say something about the issue. After nonstop silence, Shira rolls her eyes puts her head back down. _Nice one Diego, she basically giftwrapped and handed me the conversation starter and I denied it._ "Diego, I don't know how we are going to make it without trust," Shira says with her eyes still closed and her head down. "Kitty, I trust you with my heart, mind, and soul," he replies. "I know but, trust HAS to go both ways. You may trust me with everything but, what happens if I can't trust you? With the smallest of things, like why you are leaving the cave so early in the morning, why did it take you so long to come back to the cave, or something as dumb as why do you want to find my brother. All you had to do was tell me the truth Diego. Im able to tell you anything, and not hide anything from you. I just wish that you could do the same," Shira states with tears forming in her eyes.

"Shira… I'm sorry. I really did want to tell you. It's just, it wasn't something I'd think that you'd take seriously. _I was always told to follow my dreams Shira, well in my dream I was told to stop your brother from snitching_. Do you see how silly that sounds? You see why telling you would be a bad idea? I really did worry about his safety, but I am willing to go through hell and back to make sure that nothing happens to you. And if I have any reason to believe that something is going to get in the way of your safety, I have to put an end to it." "I guess I understand where you are coming from. I just fear that had I not caught it. I never would have found out. It makes me think, what else are you lying to me about? What else are you not telling me? Lying to me does nothing but bring issues and problems between us Diego," Shira states with single tears flowing down her face.

 _Why didn't I just tell her the truth? What was going through my mind when I said that I should lie? I really did hurt her. All I want is for her to be happy._ _That's all I ever wanted_. "Shira, all I ever wanted, was your acceptance. That's all I ever wanted from you. Falling in love with you, and being yours forever was a blessing that I am truly grateful to have received. You are my everything Shira. You are the reason I get up in the morning, you are the reason I am able to sleep peacefully at night, and you are the reason why I'm no longer a heartless killer. You gave me a heart. You give me a reason to do the things that I do. You give me a reason to be nothing but happy. I've never thought that finding a sabre like you was possible. Everything about you is unique. From the color of your shining silver fur, to the color of your bright beautiful sapphire eyes. The 1 thing I love most about you, is also the one thing that separates you from all the other female sabres. Its that you are you. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, you aren't afraid to say no, you don't just lie down and take it…. You get on top and take control (Diego smiles). In all seriousness though. I do not know what I would do without you. You've given me a purpose in this world. You've given me everything I could ever ask for and more. Now, all im asking for is your forgiveness. I'm terribly sorry about lying to you. In my mind I had told myself it was okay, but my in my heart I know I was wrong. The last thing I ever want to do is bring you pain," Diego says as tears now begin to form in his eyes. "Diego…..," is all Shira can say as tears begin to flow down her face. "Shira, I love you. And I want you to be able to trust me. With anything. As I you. And I assure you, that you will not have to worry about me lying to you ever again. As long as I live," Diego finishes as a single tear escapes his eye and flows down his cheek.

 _I love him so much. He is everything I need and more. No matter what he says or does. I know that he will always be there for me. And I him. I love my softie. I can tell that he meant well, he means well with everything that he does when it comes to me. I am his everything. And im glad to be. Its amazing how all he has to do is look me in my eyes and tell me that he loves me, and ill forgive him. I really do love you Diego, thank you for everything you've done for me. I love every part of our relationship. I love when we are happy. I love when we have our issues, because we learn from them. And I enjoy when we make up from our issues. Everything about you, about us, about everything, I just love it because im experiencing it all with you. MY SOFTIE_.

Shira stares deep into Diego, crimson green-gold eyes as he does the same to her sapphire bright ocean eyes. A moment of silence is all it takes for the sabres lips to meet and they lean in press their soft muzzles together. Shira now sits up as she places her paw on top of Diego's as she gets deeper into the kiss. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, the two sabres now exhibit their love for one another as both begin to let purrs escape their throats. Diego lets his instincts get the better of him as he leans more and more towards Shira, causing her to lay on her back. Diego notices this and gets on top of her as he continues to kiss her. Shira lets out a vocal moan and an even more vocal purr as Diego takes his wet tongue and sides it up from her chest to her chin. Biting her lip to control herself, Shira closes her eyes and allows Diego's wet tongue to explore all around her body. Nothing but loud purrs are heard coming from the cave as both tigers start off on what it going to be a VERY….VERY…..LONG…..NIGHT!

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. CAUTION/WARNING. The next chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. Instead of leaving comments like ewww or blech, if you don't want to read it, then skip the chapter. Chapter 4 will be rated M. If you skip it, you will not miss out on the story at all. Please leave me feedback. I read all of them. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Love Has No Boundaries

**I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had to do a lot of moving and get situated. I am really Really pissed because my new admiration for Judy Nick ~ Zootopia is starting to become my number one thing instead of Shira and Diego. I love the thought of shipping Judy and Nick. The many fanfictions I've read are amazing. The comics about them even better. Diego and Shira are starting to die in the fanfiction world. Judy and Nick are slowly taking over. Anyways the frequency in which I post these chapters will be random since, I'm now working the entire day. I'm sorry in advance if the story starts to suck after this chapter. Like I said before, my drive for Shira and Diego is slowly dying. Ice Age 6, Shira and Diego moments is the only thing that will save these stories. Enough Talk... THE FOLLOWING IS THE RATED M CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, UNFORTUNATLEY YOU MUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 4**

Shira stares deep into Diego's crimson green-gold eyes, as he does the same to her sapphire bright ocean eyes. A moment of silence is all it takes for the sabers lips to meet as they lean in and press their soft muzzles together. Shira now sits up and places her paw on Diego's as she gets deeper into the kiss. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, the two sabers now exhibit their love for one another as both begin to allow purrs to escape their throats. Diego allows his instincts to get the better of him as he leans more and more toward Shira, causing her to lay on her back. Diego notices this and mounts on top of her as they continue to kiss. Shira lets out an even more vocal purr as Diego takes his wet tongue and slowly slides is across from her chest to her chin. Biting her lip to control herself, Shira closes her eyes and allows Diego's wet tongue to explore all around her body.

"Oh…Diego..," is all that the tigress can softly let escape her throat as she digs her claws in the ground to refrain from squirming. Diego takes his tongue and slowly slides it up her thigh, just missing her area. He then circles his tongue around it just to tease her and hear her moan louder than ever. "Diego…you're such…..a tease," Shira could barely manage to say as she closes her eyes and continues to purr and moan while trying to refrain from squirming. "(Chuckles), Somebodies getting wet," Diego teases as he lowers his head and places his muzzle centimeters away from Shira's dripping wet pussy. Shira blushes as she realizes that she's already beginning to cum and Diego hasn't even started yet. This brings a smile to the prideful sabers face as he closes his eyes and smells his mate's sweet scent.

"Diego, maybe I should…," Shira's words are instantly stopped as Diego runs his tongue quickly and softly slide across her wet pussy. Shira growls in ecstasy, as her bright ocean eyes roll and she retracts her claws losing control of her body. Diego, instantly places his paw on top of her stomach to stop her from moving as he continues to enjoy the taste of his mate's juices. He allows his tongue to venture alongside the inner walls of her heated and wet area.

Nothing but the sound of soft licking and loud purrs that devoured that sound could be heard throughout the woods at that very moment as Shira just stopped caring about controlling herself. _If someone comes in, they will just have to watch._ Shira tells herself as she focused on Diego's smooth, wet, soft tongue quickly flickering inside her. _I can't believe shes tastes this good. Where has_ _she been all my life?_ _I want her to be mine forever._ Diego, instantly pulls back and licks around the outside of her area, cleaning up his mess. Shira opens her eyes and catches her breath as she tries to sit up but can't because Diego's paw was still holding her down. "(Chuckles), Oh don't think I'm done kitty..."

Diego instantly removes his paw off of her stomach and places it right over her heated area. He retracts his claws and using one finger, he slowly slides it into her pussy. Shira moans softly as she feels his soft, furry digit enter her body. Diego, then takes his finger out and slowly slides it back in, further this time. Another moan escapes his mate's throat. Diego repeats this process over and over again until he feels moisture. This causes Diego to briefly stop due to his urge to want to clean her up again, tasting her sweet juices. Before he could remove his finger, he feels two soft paws pushing his finger back inside. "OHH," Shira says loudly as she holds Diego's fingers inside of her. Using her hind legs, he slides her body up and down the patch of grass while holding Diego's finger stationary inside of her wet pussy. Diego smiles at his mate's horniness as she continues to use Diego's finger as a dildo.

After a few moments she slows down, tiring herself out as her body was already weak due to Diego's treatment before. Diego realizes that she doesn't have it in her to continue, so he quickly continues doing what he was doing and slides his finger back inside her pussy. Once again making her moan loud and purr constantly. The warmth, and wetness, only made Diego go faster and faster as he quickly slid his finger in and out of his mate's area. Within seconds a growl of pleasure escapes Shira's muzzle as she splashes over Diego's paw. Although Shira feels thought she made a mess, Diego sees nothing other than a delicious treat as he cleans himself off very quickly and instantly jumps to Shiras wet area. He quickly licks his mate's area, instantly cleaning her up, making her purrs with pleasure.

Finishing that, he slowly rises up until he's eye to eye with the love of his life. Shira slowly opens her bright ocean eyes only meet Diego's emerald green eyes. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there. It's just, you have no idea how good that is," Diego smirks. Shira smirks, "Diego….,"she says softly. Diego leans in to attempt a kiss but instantly freezes due to Shira's paw being wrapped around his sheath. "I think it's my turn to have a little fun softie…. Don't you think," Shira says smirking back at him as she leans up and licks the side of his face. She then begins to slowly rub his sheath up and down causing him to release a few moans of his own. This causes Shira to giggle as she aggressively pushes him down onto his back and lays on top of him. Still rubbing his sheath, Shira presses her muzzle onto his.

Now Diego is unable to fully control himself as he squirms every now and then due to the treatment he is now receiving from his mate. Shira allows her tongue to roam free inside of Diego's muzzle as he does the same to hers. Picking up speed, Shira continues to jerk off Diego until she feels him getting thicker, longer, and most important to her needs…harder. She quickly releases her muzzle and looks down at what she is holding. "I can't believe I've forgotten how big you are tiger," she says seductively as she gives Diego one last lick before slowly sliding down his body. Reaching Diego's fully erect dick, she presses her muzzle against it, capturing his musk and essence. She releases with a long, wet lick from base to top. "UUUUhhhhh," Diego moans as he now attempts to keep his body from squirming. Shira gives his dick another long and wet lick, wrapping her tongue around it. Getting his dick wet with a couple of licks, she begins to quickly jerk him off again. With her paw sliding up and down him, Diego has no choice but to close his eyes and enjoy the treatment while purring loudly.

Without any warning she instantly inserted Diego's hard dick into her mouth as far as it could go. Diego's body jerks and he growls with pleasure at this sudden act. Gagging on his dick, Shira slowly slides her muzzle up allowing her to catch some air. She then slowly goes back down and repeats this process over and over again. Diego has the hardest time keeping his body still as he continues to be vocal ranging from a small moan, to a loud growl, to a steady purr. He doesn't care, his primary focus is on enjoy the pleasure the best he can. Shira continues to suck Diego as quickly and as best as she can. Feeling liquids escape the tip and sliding down her throat, she instantly removes his member from her mouth.

She begins jerking him off, but now that his dick is soaking wet, she can pick up the speed even more. All the more pleasure for Diego, as he rolls his eyes back and closes his lids. Shira continues to jerk him off until suddenly he releases a load all over her chin and muzzle. Shira smiles as she feels like she's been waiting forever for this moment. She begins to lick herself clean, tasting and enjoying Diego's taste. She then proceeds to him, where she once again wraps her tongue around his dick and cleans him off as well. Diego moans at this as his now sensitive organ is being softly licked by the sexiest of sabers in his eyes. After cleaning him up, she then lays fully on top of him and stares deep into his eyes. "I can't believe it actually took you longer than 10 seconds this time softie," Shira says while giggling. "Shut up kitty..." Diego says with a smirk on his face.

The sabers smile at each other and slowly lean in, pressing their muzzles together for a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that seemed to last for decades. The kiss was broken due to Shira moving her lower body and rubbing her pussy against Diego's sheath. She then leans up and whispers into Diego's ear. "I'm yours tiger. Take me. Do with me what you will," the tigress seductively whispers. Diego's dick slowly becomes erect due to Shira's words as she places her warm area directly on top of Diego's member. Slowly moving her lower body, allowing her pussy to be rubbed against Diego's organ.

"I can't take the tease anymore softie… Take me now," Shira seductively growls as she climbs off of Diego and lays her stomach on the soft grass with her tail up. Diego quickly mounts her as he's been waiting for what seems like forever to do this. He slowly slides his tip into Shira's body. The tight, warm, wet feeling was more than enough for Diego to moan loudly. But not as loud as Shira moans due to her instant feeling of Diego's erect, tip, sliding into her body. The two stay like this briefly before Diego decides to push a little more inside of her. Another moan escapes sabers muzzles. Diego's gives in one last push before he makes his way as far in as he can go.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Shira screams as that last push was a little painful. "Diego, be careful I'm still not used to you yet," Shira, says with a single tear forming in her eye. "I'm sorry kitty…It won't happen again." Diego, slowly slides out of Shira allowing her to breathe freely once again. "Shira, we don't have to-," "No, we did it before, we will do it again. No matter how bad it hurt the first time, I got by it. I'll do it again," Shira demands.

Diego nods his head as he slowly inserts his dick back into Shira's pussy, this time he's able to get further in before seeing her close her eyes and wince in pain. He slowly pulled out and tried again. He continued this process until he was able to go all the way in without her experience any pain, but all the pleasure. Once he reached that point, he decided to pick up the pace and fuck her like a dog. "Ahhhhh ohhh mymymyyyy gogodd…Deeeeeeiieieiieeeggggoooo," Shira struggles to say as she buries her head in the ground and enjoys the feeling.

Diego does nothing but smiles as he focused on keeping up the pace. He instantly feels liquid rushing and making its way out from Shira's opening. Shira roars in ecstasy as she orgasms very quickly. With Diego still having some juice left in him, and Shira now being soaking wet, he is able to slide in and out very quickly and smoothly. And he does just that as he picks up the pace even more. All Shira can do is just close her eyes and enjoy the moment continuously moaning and purring to the insanely sensational feeling. Diego closes his eyes as he feels his time is coming. Just before he releases he gives it one last good thrust. Suddenly all his juices and liquids flow throughout Shira's body and exits through her pussy.

All that is seen is cum dripping from Shira's area. Diego, collapses next to his mate and licks as much as he can from where he is sitting. "Diego, I can't move my legs…that was AMAZING," Shira says while smirking as her mate. "Honestly I feel like that was better than the first time. I feel it will only get better kitty," Diego says smirking back. The two tigers once again get lost in the others magnificent eyes as they begin to lean towards one another.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

"Shira and Diego struggle to hop up still sore and wet from their eventful night. They instantly look at the entrance of the cave only to see a pissed off grey saber.

 **Hey guys, like the last story that is the only chapter that will contain that M material. Only for those that wanted to read it, I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't I warned you. I do not know when the next chapter will be updated. Keep in touch. The more reviews I get, the more likely I will post another chapter. This story has been up for months and I only have 1 review. I need to know you guys want more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Check out Judy and Nick Zootopia fanfictions and comics when you get the chance. Thank you for reading. Follow, Favorite, Review ;** )


	5. Consequences

**Hey guys I am very sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I have been working and focusing on just that. I had forgotten about this completely. The one thing that reminded me was the reviews that you guys had posted. I am glad that you guys enjoy my stories so much. I wasn't going to keep writing because I didn't think that you guys cared for them TBH. Anyways like my last story, Chapter 4 is the only chapter that will contain that sexual content in it. For those of you that chose not to read Chapter 4, I will tell you what you missed. Shira and Diego have their fun and just as they finish, a grey saber walks in on them. That's really all you missed. And now, here it is, brand new and long overdue…..**

 **Chapter 5**

" _Diego, I can't move my legs… that was AMAZING," Shira says while smirking at her mate. "Honestly I feel like that was better than last time. I know it will only get better kitty," Diego says smirking back. The two tigers once again get lost in the others magnificent eyes as they begin to lean in towards one another…._

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK!"_

 _Shira and Diego struggle to hop up, still sore and wet from their rather eventful night. They instantly look at the entrance of the cave only to see a pissed off grey saber._

Shane stands there frozen, speechless, disgusted, and confused all at the same time. His death stare doesn't break from Diego and Shira's direction. Suddenly, Cory, the muscular orange saber that recently befriended Shane walks up to the grey sabers side. "Hey Shane so this is where you stay huh? Well I gotta say its…," the saber pauses as a certain radiating scent coming from the cave reaches his nose. "Shane, (sniff sniff), Is that what I think it is (sniff sniff). Cory then looks into the cave and gazes upon the source of the smell.

"Hey, are they? Did they just? Is that what Im? EEEEEwwwwwwwww," Cory lets out as he turns to Shane. "Shes a grey saber. You friends said theres only 2. You and your sister. That's your sister. Your sister covered in…. Eeewwww." "Shane who is that," Diego says irritated. "Yeah yeah ill introduce myself later but in the meantime, you guys are nasty. It's not even mating season and that's going on in there? Shane how do you live in there with them? Where do you even stay?" Immediatley a growl escapes Shanes throat, "I used to eat, bathe, and sleep, on that soft patch of grass that these two *ssholes are currently soaking and dripping on." Cory's eyes widened," They did the nasty on your patch? EEEEeeewwww!"

"Shane, look I don't know what happened, one minute we were talking and the next minute we were, you know… the point is, we didn't intentionally do this to mess with you. We just got caught in the moment," Shira says desperately as she tries to calm her brother down. The last time she was caught on the patch, they fought for an entire afternoon. And that was just for standing on it. "Kitty it's okay, you don't have to worry about anything. Shane I know how you are about your patch, but at the end of the day, its just that. A patch of grass. There's grass everywhere. Its not that big a deal."

Shira instantly looks at Diego with her widened bright ocean eyes," Diego if there's one thing my brother hates, its…" Shira is interrupted. "Im going to have to stop you right there sis," Shane says as he begins to walk towards them slowly not breaking eye contact. "You see, and Diego you know this more than any saber, when a male saber marks his territory, anyone or anything that places any part of his/her body in his territory is challenging him. Diego am I right?" "Well…," Diego starts. "As I was saying, so not only did BOTH of you, not just sis this time, but BOTH of you challenge me, you had sex in my territory." "Look Shane, I," Diego starts again. "Diego, im more pissed at you because you are a male saber and you KNOW this to be true. I don't own a lot of things anymore now that I ran from home to help protect you guys. I gave all that up for my sister. But the one thing, THE ONE THING that I own, and am proud to own, gets saber jizzed on. AM I MISSING ANYTHING?"

Shira looks at Diego as Diego doesn't break eye contact with Shane. Diego slowly rises up, still sore and walks towards Shane. When the two sabers meet, they both stare directly at each other. "You know what it means when a saber challenges another saber. Don't you Shane? It means that one means to prove its dominance over the other by fighting to the death. Now the love of my life is your sister. And you her brother has only one mission in life, and that's to protect her. Why the hell do you think that I, or we rather would challenge you? It wasn't intentional. I understand your instincts are affecting your judgement and mind. I've been there, trust me. Snap out of it Shane. We need you with us, not against us," Diego says in a calm tone.

"Shane where have you been all this time?" Shira chuckles," If you think about it this is actually all your fault." Shane immediately breaks eye contact with Diego and gives his sister a puzzled look. "You said whah now?" "Yeah if you never left in the middle of the night. None of this would have ever happened." "A lot wouldn't have happened actually," Diego added. A puzzled Shane sits down. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about." "Hey this may have just gotten interesting," Cory adds as he walks in the cave. "Who the hell is that," Diego growls. "Calm down Diego, I'll tell you later JUST HOW EXACTLY IS THIS MY FAULT?" "Yeah how's it his fault," Cory adds loving the hostility. Diego now with a puzzled look just shakes his head and continues. He tells Shane everything, from the dream he had to the moment where Shane walked in the cave. Shanes looked changed from curious and confused, to puzzled and lost.

"So because I woke up in the middle of the night and had the midnight munchies, and you just so happened to have dreamed that I left in the middle of the night to tell Tony where we were, which by the way is an issue we will address later, it's my fault? Sis, you're believing this too?" "Shane we were worried," Shira adds in a soft tone. "You know we are on the run and can't afford to lose anyone. We can't take chances. Plus your the only true family I have left." "A heads up wouldve been nice," Diego adds. "Well damn I didn't know I had to ask for permission to go find something to eat," Shane says sarcastically. "But in all seriousness, I do realize the situation I put you guys in and the level of worry I caused. It won't happen again sis," Shane says as he smiles at his sister. "And Diego, there's obviously some doubt in your head on whether or not you can trust me. What can I do to get you to understand I'm on your side?" "Shane, it's nothing against you. My worst fear is something happening to Shira. I do not know what I would do if anything would happen to her. I know that assuming you turned your back on us was the wrong thing to do. I just can't take risks Shane. Not when it comes to her," Diego says as he looks back at his mate. "You're such a softie," Shira adds while smiling at her mate. The two sabers slowly began to nuzzle each other affectionately. "Ahh you guys are so cute, but if you wouldn't mind, id love it if you could GET THE HELL OFF MY PATCH!"

Diego snickers," Heh I wouldn't sleep here for a couple of days Shane. It's going to take a while for it to dry." Shane smiles," Diego, I will end you. You do know that. I don't know how. I don't know when. But I will get you guys back for this. In the meantime, you need to find some way to wipe your nasty scents off my patch. Now im going for a walk, and when I come back, if I even get a hint of your scents on my grass… I'm pissn all over this place. You guys will smell nothing but Shane for weeks," Shane finishes and walks towards the entrance of the cave. "I'll have Cory here piss all over the cave too. What a wonderful place to sleep," Shane smiles as he leaves. Diego and Shira give each other a look of disgust then turn their attention to the muscular, orange, saber sitting right in front of them.

"So Hi, Im Cory."

 **I understand, not my best chapter but I promised you guys that if I got a lot of reviews I would keep posting. Even though it's been a while, I always keep my promises. But I need to know that your guys want more. Follow me, Follow my story and check for updates. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get to write another chapter. Thank you for reading. Leave a review. And once again, if you haven't read my first story, read that before you read these otherwise your will be lost in the sauce. Next Chapters coming soon? It's up to you guys. Hopefully Ice Age 6, Shira has more lines, is more a part of the story. I hope it's about Shira and Diego and cubs. Dennis Leary and Jennifer Lopez Forever. Shira and Diego Forever.**


	6. Dead or Alive

**Hey you guys, I'm thinking of trying something a little different with my stories. I know sometimes there is confusion between who exactly is talking and who is responding, so I've decided to make it easier on you guys. Also I'm not sure if I should finish off this story and be done or possibly write one more in Shira and Diego Forever III? Should I? Let me know in the review section. Also let me know what you guys think and how I'm doing. The only way I will keep writing is if I hear it from you guys that you want more. I will also try to clean up the grammar and spelling. Wow I'm only at Chapter 6 and this story is already longer than the first one. Well, enough rambling. Here you guys go…**

 **Chapter 6**

"So Hi, I'm Cory."

Nothing but the sound of complete and utter silence is heard throughout the cave as Diego and Shira give Cory a look of confusion.

"Hehe, well this is awkward. Can't say I'm completely comfortable right now but oh well," Cory chuckles. His attempt to lighten the room fails as he witnesses Shira and Diego both in unison raise their eyebrow. "I understand that neither of you know who I am, where I came from, or why I'm here. But before I explain I have to tell you that I would never piss on such a wonderful home. I just have to get that off my chest now. Shane was just kidding, I'm sure he wouldn't either." _At least I'm pretty sure_ Cory thinks to himself.

"Are you going to tell us who the hell you are? Mysterious saber that's in our cave," Diego growls.

"What exactly is your connection to my brother anyway? Are you from our old pack," Shira questions.

"Well I-"

"Well I nothing," Diego says as he growls and slowly walks towards Cory. "If the next few words that come out of your mouth aren't along the lines of… No I'm not a part of the pack that's currently hunting you down… I'd suggest you start running," Diego says in a low furious tone. Diego comes face to face with Cory and stares him right in the eyes, bearing his fangs, with his fur risen on the top of his neck, and his claws dug into the ground. As if he was ready to kill something or someone right then and there.

"If I were you, I'd speak now sweetie," Shira says with a grin on her face. "The last time he was this mad, a saber died. And for reasons very similar to this one," Shira added.

"Okay, well for starters, like your brother I was kicked out of the pack. The leader wanted every male to search for you guys and bring you back dead or alive. Anyone who refused were kicked out. Shane, his friends, and myself were all kicked out because we refused."

Diego slowly began to lower his temper, but he never took his eyes off of Cory.

"I never met Shane until yesterday when I saved his life," Cory added with a cocky smirk.

A look of shock/surprise found its way onto Diego and Shira face. But slowly began to fade over what happened next.

"Yup...your brothers savior... in the fur. Living and breathing. Right in front of you. Yup... Right here. Just sitting in front of you. Dun, DuhDuhDahhhhh….. The Hero... The Legend... The Myth... What an honor it must be for your two to have the one and only SuperSaber in your very own cave. You must be soooo-"

"SHUT UP," Shira yells. "Oh my god you are so annoying. You are just like my brother. I didn't think he was ever going to stop." Shira turns to her mate. "How could you listen to him go on and on like that?"

"He was about 5 more annoying words away from getting his vocal chords ripped out his throat. I wasn't going to say anything either. I was just going to pounce on him and MAKE it stop," Diego chuckles. "I know I'm laughing but I couldn't be more serious."

Cory clears his throat. "Ahem, anyways, after saving him and telling him everything. He realized that I wasn't there to hurt or harm any of you. I just happened to bump into him, and ever since then, I've been tagging along with him."

"So, new question. What are you doing here," Diego blatantly asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I was just walking with Shane and he led me here. And now that he's not here and I am… it's all awkward," he finishes. "Then again, I did get kicked out of the pack so I am currently homeless, but I'm sure I'll come across a place to stay eventually."

Another moment of awkward silence comes across.

"And you're still here because…," Shira asks irritated.

"OH you guys want me to. Oh I'm so stupid. Yeah I get it okay. I'm not thinking straight at all right now," Cory says chuckling. "I just want to say that, it was nice meeting you guys for the most part. I'm glad that you guys are safe, I hope you all stay that way. Good luck!"

Cory smiles as he heads towards the entrance of the cave. Diego walks back over to his mate and gives a sigh of relief.

"Oh and one more thing," Cory says at the entrance of the cave, "You really should clean that dudes patch. That was hella nasty what you guys did. Ughh." And with that, Cory runs off into the woods.

"Kitty, I never thought that I'd come across another living creature more annoying than Sid. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but if I was lost in the forest, I'd rather be stuck with the sloth," Diego says with a look of disgust on his face.

"I believe you," Shira laughs.

"Come to think of it, it's pretty late in the day, and we haven't eaten yet."

"You know you right. I've been ignoring my stomach growling for the past few hours now that you mention it," Shira complains.

"Well you want to come with me, to find some food kitty?"

"Is that even a question softie," Shira grins.

The two sabers smile at each other and leave to cave go hunt for food. A couple hours pass and Shane finds his way back to the cave only to find no one there.

"SIS….DIEGO…. ANYONE HOME? _That's weird. Well no, never mind they probably just went to go look for food. I hope they are careful, there's no telling how safe we are out here. Maybe I should go after them just to be…_ Shane's train of thought is cut off by a certain smell oozing out of the cave. _THEY DIDN'T CLEAN MY PATCH. I THOUGHT I WAS ICICLE CLEAR WHEN I SAID THAT IT BETTER BE CLEAN BY THE TIME I GET BACK. Heh no worries, I've got something for them when they get back. And they will not be too happy,_ Shane thinks to himself.

 _ **Diego's POV**_

 _We are pretty deep into the forest_ I thought to myself. _It's strange that neither of us has been able to pick up the scent of anything big... Deer, Ox, Baby Rhino. We've caught and eaten a couple fish, squirrels, and rabbits. But we know we can do better. Even though we aren't starving anymore, we know we are capable of catching better. I've never had this much trouble hunting._

"I think I got something Diego," Shira says as she sniffs the ground. "I think it's a…" she suddenly froze mid-sentence.

"Shira, what is it?... Shira?" A look of worry came across my face. The last time I remember seeing Shira this shook was when I came back from a hunt and saw her shaken up over Lenny's threat. _Okay something is seriously wrong._ "Shira talk to me, what is going on?"

"I…think… I-I-I think I smell…," Instantly without warning she runs off chasing the scent.

"SHIRA!," I yell as I chase her through the woods.

 _ **Shira's POV**_

 _Please, Please, Please, don't be what I think it is. Please don't be him. I know his scent. I recognize this scent. It can't be._ I ignore Diego's request to slow down as I pick up speed.

"SHIRA TALK TO ME…," Diego continued to yell while struggling to keep up with me.

As I got closer and closer to the source of the scent I picked up on. I really started to begin to worry. _SHIT IT IS HIM! Please be okay, please be okay. PLEASE BE OKAY!_ Tears began to drip down my cheeks. I was running so fast that the tears would fly off of my face. I could only assume that Diego had noticed I was tearing up because he wasn't that far behind me. It only makes since that a few of my tears had hit him in the face. All of a sudden I was pounced on, laying on my back, with him on top of me pinning me down.

"LET ME GO DIEGO!," I growled.

"Shira, I don't know what's going on. But not only are we dangerously running in the middle of the forest, while we are supposed to be hiding might I remind you, but you are clearly worried about something. Talk to me kitty. You know that I'm here for you. What's is the problem?"

"I…I.. s-smell b-blood Diego. I smell Shane's scent mixed with blood!," I let out while crying. "He's the only family I have left. And we sat there and let him go off by himself. We know that we are being hunted. Why did we let him leave? I have to make sure that this isn't him. It can't be him."

I watch Diego sniff the air and the ground while still pinning me down.

"You're right, I do smell blood… But I don't smell Shane. Are your sure it's him your smelling?"

"I KNOW MY BROTHERS SCENT! NOW WILL YOU JUST GET OFF ME ALREADY?" I yelled furiously.

Diego, lets me up and I continue to follow the scent. With Diego, close behind me I close in on the source.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

The two sabers halt and gasp at what they see. Just behind the bushes lies a dead, saber corpse. Heavily beaten, clawed, and bitten. Its as if the poor saber was tortured. Although this was a horrific sight, it could have been a lot worse if the saber wasn't scrawny and black. A look of relief and sorrow came across Shira's face as she laid eyes on the saber.

"That isn't Shane Shira," Diego said softly.

"I know it isn't. But Shane isn't going to be too happy when he finds out that his childhood friend…. OUR childhood friend was murdered."

"You knew him? How close were you guys," Diego asks.

A tear flows down Shira's face," He and Shane were inseparable. They did everything together. If Shane didn't share my fur color and my eye color, he and Luka could've been mistaken for twins. Luka was a really nice guy. He was always there when you needed him. Always made me laugh. When my brother would get on my nerves he would always start a fight with him just so he wouldn't annoy me. When I was down, Luka was always the first one to ask what was wrong, if my brother didn't ask first.

"I see. So I guess that makes sense why you thought it was Shane, since he and Shane did almost everything together, their scents must've seemed very similar from a distance. I'm very sorry for your loss kitty." Diego says while nuzzling his mate.

"He may have not been my true brother, but Luka was definitely family. Who would do this?" Luka would never hurt a soul unless it was food. He didn't have enemies. Granted I ran away from home but, I knew Luka's personality. That's where he and my brother differed. Luka wasn't the type to annoy you, tease you, or tick you off. Who would do-"

"Shhh, Shira.," Diego, growls. "We're not alone."

Demonic laughter is heard surrounding the two sabers. As if on cue, 3 dark orange sabers, each varying in size emerged from the bushes and surrounds them.

"Unfortunately for you Diego, I'm afraid you and your lady friend will be sharing the same fate," one growled with a smile on his face.

 **Well like I promised the more reviews. The more chapters. This Chapter things heated up and got interesting. What will happen to Diego and Shira? How will Shane react when he finds out about Luka's death? All will be answered in the next Chapter. If there is one… the only way for me to write another Chapter is for me to get reviews. You gotta let me know you want more. Until next time**


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Hi Everyone... I'm really sorry about the long wait. I had forgotten about this story. I received multiple reviews from it and still had no interest in continuing it. I started this story when I was fresh off of seeing the 5th installment of the Ice Age franchise. Shira and Diego was my passion. There had been no word on a 6th film in the making so that passion slowly died away. The only thing that revived my passion and motivated me to continue and finish this story was the reviews that I received recently Asking, Begging, and Pleading for more. I never knew that these stories would mean so much to you guys. So, I'm going to do my part and finish what I started. I do again apologize for the long wait. You guys woke me up, and here is your reward. Thank You!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **{**_ _"He may not have been my true brother, but Luka was definitely family. Who would do this? Luka would never hurt a soul unless it was food. He didn't have enemies. Granted I ran away from home but, I knew Luka's personality. That's where he and my brother differed. Luka wasn't the type to annoy you, tease you, or tick you off. Who would do-"_

 _"Shhh... Shira," Diego, growls. "We're not alone."_

 _Demonic laughter is heard surrounding the two sabers. As if on cue, 3 dark orange sabers, each varying in size emerged from the bushes and surrounds them._

 _"Unfortunately for you Diego, I'm afraid you and your lady friend will be sharing the same fate," one growled with a smile on his face._ _ **}**_

Diego and Shira instantly turn to face the 3 sabers. Claws out, fur risen, fangs bare," Just who the hell are you guys?" Diego asks.

The 3 sabers say nothing as they smile and slowly walk towards the 2 sabers. One saber was big and muscular, obviously the leader of the small group. The second saber was short and scrawny, he looked like he could out sprint an entire pack. The third saber was a heavy set fellow, big and fat yet strong. He could probably carry the other two on his back. All 5 sabers knew an all out brawl was about to occur.

"Shira get behind me," Diego demands not breaking eye contact with the 3 sabers.

"Like that's going to happen," Shira responds with a faint chuckle. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm not this helpless little princess. I can protect you just as well as you can protect me," Shira says while looking at Diego through the corner of her eye.

Diego shakes his head and smirks. _I love her so much._ "Well okay then, kitty. Regardless, we need to come up with a plan."

The 3 sabers halt their progression towards Shira and Diego. One saber chuckles out loud, "Aww, look at you 2. Standing strong together until the end. How romantic. It almost makes me regret having to kill you both. As well as your friend. As soon as we caught a whiff of your scent, he attacked us. He said something about getting to you over his dead body... well he didn't lie now did he," the saber says while laughing.

"He managed to take down 2 of us before sprinting in your direction to warn you," the scrawny saber said. "We followed him until we were close enough to find you on our own. I then sped up and cut him off myself. After we surrounded him, he put up a good fight but as you can see...hehehe it didn't end well for him."

Shira stood there frozen as tears began to form in her eyes. She could only imagine her childhood friend fighting for his life and being ruthlessly murdered by these three. What began as a puddle under her eyes quickly turned into streams down her cheeks. Diego stares at his mate. Realizing all the pain that she has been through lately. This quickly changed his expression from anger to worry.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you," Shira growls angrily as she lowers her body ready to pounce.

"Shira," Diego says softly.

Shira slightly calms down due to the sound of Diego's concerned voice. She looks at Diego to see his watery green golden eyes matching her watery ocean sapphires. "Diego?" she says worryingly.

Diego sighs. "Kitty, This is all my fault. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this. Everything that has happened up to this moment, has been because of my past. You shouldn't have to pay for the decisions I made, yet you have time and time again, leading us to this moment. Shira...I love you, and I will always love you. And I vowed to never let anyone hurt you. Little did I know that my actions in the past would be the very thing that winds up causing you pain. I realize that now. Kitty, I am the source of all the pain you've had to endure. Lenny hurt you because he wanted ME. I lied to you and broke your trust because of a dream that I HAD. Your childhood friend is dead because of ME. No more kitty... No more." Diego says as tears slowly began to roll down his cheek. "No more," Diego whispers. Still looking at his love he stares deeply into Shira's eyes.

"Diego.. I..," before Shira could say another word Diego presses his muzzle against hers. The 2 sabers kiss each other passionately as if they had forgotten where they were and who was in front of them.

"Why haven't we attacked them yet," the scrawny saber asks.

"Patience...These are their final moments... Let them have it," The muscular saber responds.

Finally the big saber breaks silence,"Uhhh Guys, I know we are just following orders, I know Tony said uhhh bring in Diego, Shane, and his sister dead or alive. But uhh when did we turn into bad guys?

"We are just following orders you big goof. Something you failed to do when you didn't help us take down that saber," the scrawny saber snaps. "Now you WILL help us kill these 2 understand?

"Uhh do we have to kill them? Can't we just uhh bring them in? He did say dead OR ALIVE," the big saber asks.

What fun is that," the scrawny saber chuckles.

"Who hurt you?" the big saber asks.

"SILENCE," The muscular saber demands. "I don't care whether we capture them dead or alive. They will only be killed by Tony later. All that matters is that we bring them back. So if the 2 of you are done bickering, our ticket to go home is in front of us.

Diego and Shira break their kiss. Shira placed her paw on Diego's. "Diego.. I don't blame you for anything. Everything that has happened has been hard, I will admit, but its not on you. You can't blame yourself for the way others reacted to a situation. I blame Lenny for hurting me. I blame these sabers for killing Luka. And yes I blame you for lying to me (chuckles) but thats because that one was all you. I love you Diego. And I will be by your side, no matter what. You are the only saber in my life that I feel truly understands me. The only saber that I truly wish to spend the rest of my life with. Yes I know, it will be hard sometimes but whatever pain, tragedies, or obstacles come our way... we will get through them together." Shira nuzzles Diego as this left him speechless. They then focus all their attention on the 3 sabers.

"Ugh you guys make me sick," the scrawny saber growls.

"Why don't you do something about it then," Diego smirks.

"Gladly," The scrawny saber says as he darts towards the 2 sabers.

The 2 sabers got into defensive positions as they lowered their bodies and extended their claws. The scrawny saber leaped through the air but was quickly overpowered and taken down by Shira. The muscular saber ran to the scrawny sabers aid but was cut off by Diego.

"No..no..no.. I don't think so," Diego smirked. The 2 sabers growled as they prepared to fight. Immediately they leaped at each other and began to brawl. Clawing, biting, and growling at one another.

For the moment, the battle seemed fair 2 on 2. The big saber was confused on what he should do. He didn't share the same drive to kill unnecessarily as the other 2 did. He would much rather bring them in alive/unconscious than kill them. Even then, he knew Tony would have them killed. The only reason he agreed to find them was because he didn't want to be exiled like those who refused Tony's orders. He has a wife and kids and would love nothing more than to be back with them. In fact, the love he sees between Diego and Shira, reminds him of the love he has with his wife. So he just stood there, confused on who to help.

Shira still overpowering the scrawny saber, prepares give the final blow. "You know you really should learn to be a bit more patient," Shira growls ready to kill him.

"And you should learn to hurry up and finish what you've started," the scrawny saber says as he kicks her in the rib cage. This causes Shira to growl in pain and hop off him. Diego being too occupied with the other saber causes Shira to have to deal with this one alone. The scrawny saber hops to his feet and charges at the female. "Your done pussycat," the saber says as he lunges at her. Shira, not able to react quick enough is taken down by the saber. Clawing her side, the tigress roars in pain. She is easily able to throw the short and scrawny saber off of her and does so.

"You've got some fight in you, just like Luka did," the saber smirks.

Shira's eyes widened as she begins to lift herself up. Blood forming around her wound, she ignores the pain as she gets on her feet. "Your going to pay for what you did to him," She yells. What started as a limp turned into a full on sprint and she darted towards him.

"Bring it," the scrawny saber yells and he darts towards her. The 2 sabers leap at each other and continued their brawl.

Diego seemed to be gaining the advantage in his fight until the smell of Shira's blood distracted him. He turns his head for a second, but thats all it took for the muscular saber to knock him upside his head. A dizzy Diego tries to regain focus but is back-handed and sent flying towards a tree. Diego lies there unconscious as the back of his head smacks against the tree. The muscular saber chuckles to himself as he sprints towards Diego with murderous intent. Everything seemed over for Diego, when all of the sudden the big saber leaped between them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," The surprised muscular saber yells.

"He's unconscious. Why don't we uhh just take him back? We uhh don't have to kill him here right," he asks.

"You know what, you're right! This is the saber that Tony really wanted anyway. The other 2 were just to get to Diego. Tony would definitely rather kill this one himself rather than have another saber steal his moment. You probably just saved my life big guy," The muscular saber states.

The big saber lifts Diego's unconscious body by the scruff of his neck, and throws him on his back. The 2 sabers get ready to head back to the pack.

"Hey we are heading back! I know you will catch up once you're finished here! Just don't take too long," the muscular saber yells to the scrawny one. With that, the 2 sabers sprint back to the pack with Diego knocked out on the big saber's back.

While brawling, each saber is absorbing more and more hits, claws, and bites, yet neither is overpowering the other. This was going on for awhile until Shira threw a haymaker that knocked the scrawny saber on the ground. He quickly popped up and regained his balance.

"It looks like your boyfriend doesn't seem to have much time left," the scrawny saber chuckled.

Shira began to growl but suddenly stopped. She caught a familiar scent as she sniffed the air. Recognizing the scent, a faint smile slowly crept upon her face. All of a sudden both sabers hear something sprinting towards them.

"I could say the same to you," Shira smiles as she steps away from the scrawny saber.

"What're you -," before the scrawny saber could finish, he is quickly tackled into the bushes. As if it was a flash, too quick for the saber eye to see. All that could be heard was growling and the sound of a neck snapping. Shira walks over to the bushes where the saber was viciously hit, only to find his lifeless corpse laying there. She looks around and sees no one, but hears someone running in the direction that the 2 sabers took Diego.

 _Not without me you don't_ Shira says to herself as she sprints in that direction.

"Can't you run any faster," The muscular saber asks.

"You know I uhh am carrying another saber right? I may be big but uhh, its not all muscle like you," the big saber states. "Plus we should really slow down so he can catch up."

"You know he can catch up. He's faster than us all. Your fat #ss just wants a break," the muscular saber smirks.

"I will not confirm.. nor uhh deny that," the big saber chuckles.

Without warning, the big saber is hit on his side and knocked to the ground. Diego is flung to the ground. As if it was the hard impact on the ground that woke him up, he slowly starts to gain consciousness. At first everything seems a blur, but as he comes to, he hears an all too familiar sabers annoying voice...

 _"Ohhhh what a HERO. The one and only supersaber. 1 saber, against the world! No threat is too tough, no enemy is too much for the one... and only..."_

 _"Will you shut up? I swear you're even more annoying than me. And I can be pretty annoying.._

"Who the hell are you guys," the muscular saber says as he backs near the big saber that is still recovering from the hit.

Diego's vision comes to as he is able to make out a muscular orange and a silver saber facing the 2 sabers that grabbed him.

"Where's Shira," Diego softly says.

"You say something softie," the silver saber says with a smirk.

Diego growls," I SAID WHERE IS SHIRA!?"

"I'm right here," Shira says as she walks up behind Diego and gives him an affectionate nuzzle. As if all his worries were at that moment swooped away, Diego calms down as he nuzzles her back. _Im so glad shes okay_.

The big saber makes his way to his feet, as the muscular saber roars loudly. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Really? We are from the same pack dude. Anyways, Im Cory."

The silver saber steps forward, "And I'm Shane... and you guys... ARE DEAD."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think. I do not know when the next chapter will come. It took me 5 hours just to write this one haha. Anyways, please review. Updates coming soon hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
